


Eagerly

by lumifuer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best pilot in the galaxy has a few tricks up his sleeve, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: You don’t fully realise how touch starved you are until Poe comes back from the mission.





	Eagerly

Beeps muffled by the thick metal walls and fast-paced steps accompanying them woke you from your sleep. Even at the late hour, your tired brain was able to recognize the familiar sounds. You pressed your face into the pillow, trying to protect yourself from the unpleasant effects of the lights that were soon bound to turn on but the fact that your favourite pilot came back from a mission put a smile on your lips.

The door slid open and you could hear Poe’s soft voice as he was sending his beloved droid away. You relished your lover’s presence, feeling as it filled your shared quarters with something that seemed to be missing every time he went away for a few days. As if his personality alone could breathe life into space.

Poe took off his shoes and placed them right next to the door, then gently climbed on the bed, the mattress creaked under the weight of his body but you still pretended to be deeply asleep. He leaned over you, placing his hand on your shoulder and stroking in playfully. The familiar smell had reached your nostrils, a combination of a leather chair in the X-Wing, the fabric of his suit with a hint of something that belonged to him exclusively. Your smile grew wider and you failed to hide it from Dameron who immediately turned you on your back, holding your wrists down.

“Hi,” you mumbled, still fighting with your heavy eyelids. But it was a battle for a great cause - the opportunity to admire the handsome face of Resistance’s best pilot, your pilot. His dark curly hair was slightly wet, probably the aftermath of keeping it under his helmet for far too long, some lost strands were sticking to his temple, outlining his features like a frame adding a grace to a masterpiece. He stared at you from under his narrowed eyelids, his dark eyes hooded by impressive eyelashes.

“Hi,” he replied in an amused voice and bent down to kiss you. You returned the favour, your sleepiness slowly slipping away. Instead, your body filled with excitement and energy that Poe seemingly radiated. His attitude itself was the fuel for his entire squadron but it worked perfectly for you as well. After a moment, he pulled back but not after gently biting your lower lip. “I should probably take a shower.”

You rolled your eyes like a displeased child and an impatient grimace appeared on your face. Poe released your hands and you sat up on the bed, stretching your arms. “Be quick,” you urged.

“Yes, ma'am!” he saluted and grabbed the towel on his way to the bathroom. You kicked off the blankets and sat cross-legged on the shets, rubbing your eyes. You heard the sound of the pouring water and considered joining him for a mere second before shivering at the thought of getting under the cold stream that Dameron prefered. Time was flying by and the water kept running, turning from a constant annoyance into a steady lullaby. The weariness came back with intensified strength and despite your best intentions, you fell back on the pillows and closed your eyes, convincing yourself that you wouldn’t fall asleep.

Moments later, the sound stopped abruptly and you shot up from the pillows with the feeling that you slept through the alarm. The bathroom door slid open and Poe came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. The sight of the new bruises on his shoulder made you cry out in concern. You lowered your feet to the floor, trembling when the cold tiles met your skin.

“It’s nothing,” said Poe seeing the expression on your face. He gave up the attempts of trying to find his pants in a small wardrobe and sat next to you, draping his arm over your shoulder. “One of the new pilots panicked and I had to calm him down so he wouldn’t do anything stupid,” he explained, resting his chin on the top of your head. You embraced him and pressed your cheek against his chest. You didn’t mind his wet skin, that the warmth that came from under your touch made up for it.

“Mhm,” you replied, a bit calmed. His heartbeat was something you missed so badly while falling asleep with him on the mission.

“He sat with his head between his legs and managed to regain some control over the situation.”

“Your head between my legs sounds good right now,” you mumbled, too tired to tell your thoughts and words apart. But as the realisation settled in, you moaned, feeling the rosy warmth spreading across your cheeks. “That’s not what I– I mean, it is but–”

Poe glanced down at you with a mixture of amusement and hope. You hesitantly looked him in the eyes which were now darkened by the sudden flood of lust. To damn with sleeping.

Next thing you knew, his fingers were entangled in your hair as he was kissing you with hungry lips. Swiftly, he managed to lay you down on the mattress, climbing on top of you. You reached out to pull his towel off but he broke the kiss and stopped your hand, pressing it down to the pillow above your head. “I thought you had something else in mind,” he spoke with a devilish smirk. You didn’t complain as he moved down to place rushed kisses on the column of your throat and then on your collar bones. You bit your lip, arching your back as his lips got lost under the fabric of your sleeping shirt. You hadn’t realised how much you’ve missed his touch until he was showering your body with soft caresses.

His hands rested on your tights, holding them steady as his head sunk between your legs, just as you wished. His lips kissed your clothed slit and you moaned, grabbing the sheets. You felt the smile spreading across his face as he snickered with pride. Resting your legs on his shoulders, he took off your panties. Another wave of pleasure flooded your body as he begun to suck on your clit, lazily at first only to increase the sensation after a few moments, driving you crazy. Deciding you were ready, he slid his tongue inside of you, taking his time and taking joy in the way your body reacted to the persisting caress. He started the game of driving you to the edge of realise only to deny it and you simultaneously hated and loved him for it. Your fingers found his hair and you grabbed a fistful of it in a silent plea. You could have sworn that you heard his giggle before his dark eyes locked on your face, watching you come undone.

You let go of his hair and fell on your back, panting heavily as he climbed back on top of you to kiss you. You wrapped your trembling arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He hesitantly moved away and fell right next to you, pressing his head to your chest.   
“I missed you,” he whispered innocently, drawing circles on your stomach. In return, you began to play with his hair, knowing how much he liked it.

“I missed you too,” you replied, feeling that your sleepiness was getting the best of you again. “I’ll return the favour tomorrow,” you promised with a smirk.

“It’s fine by me,” he mumbled, his hoarse voice muffled by the fabric of your shirt.

You drifted off to sleep as so did he, lulled by the soothing rhythm of your beating heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
